The New Girl
by NC95
Summary: Amy Greene moved to Beacon Hills because of her temper and her fathers new job as a teacher at the High school. She already dislikes the move but when she see the new house it sends red flags up, her new home is the former home of Isaac Lahey. I suck at summary's but now I guess you'll have to read it now. Love to hear from readers PM or follow the story. I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF.
1. Beacon Hills

Beacon Hills

"You really aren't going to talk to me are you?" My father asked as we entered the town Beacon Hills. To answer him I turn the volume up on my iPod. "I'm not sorry we needed this a fresh start in whole new state."

"You mean away from your own sorrow." I was perfectly fine staying in Oregon were Mom's memory was not here in this place so far from the only home I knew.

"I'm not the one who was getting into fights."

"The light changed," I say as two black motorcycles pass us.

He accelerates "I know that but still moving was best option we had."

"You could have sent me to live with Gram." I was all for staying with my maternal Grandmother.

"I'm not that stupid."

"Really you just missed your turn," I said as the street were our new house was fades.

"Damn it," He pulls into a empty parking lot and stops the car. Turning to face me I try to look away. "Fine what if I challenge you?"

My head turns I loved challenges "Speak."

"You have two years of high school left. If you make it though them here without hurting anyone or damaging property I'll let you go out of state for college."

He knew myself control was impressive all thing considered but I could lose control; it was rare that I did but still the danger was there. "I accept but if a accident does happen you have to listen to me when I explain myself no uprooting me to another state." We look at each other mirrored images except the eyes I had my mothers eyes deep pools of green.

"Deal," Dad said holding out his hand.

"Okay." I say a smile crossing my face.

We did make it to our new house the minute I see it a feeling of fear and misery spreads though me. "Did some one die here?"

"Amy." Dad said in reproachful tone.

Chloe the realtor freezes her face stuck in that fake smile that all realtors seemed to have "No, but it was part of a police investigation last year."

"So, someone did die here."

"I'm sorry my daughter is a little insensitive but you know how teenagers are." Dad said his steel gray eyes silence my other questions.

"Its fine," Chloe said handing over the keys. "I hope your happy here."

"I'm sure we will be."

She dives away faster then is probably legal "Dad remember our deal."

"Yes," He said handing me a box of books marked _Amy's._

"This place gives off a bad vibe like something bad happen here." I look a the house its ready for us the movers put our furniture in while we stayed a couple with Grams. "I still get to pick my room right?"

"Yes," He rolls his eyes "Go."

Taking the box, which, wasn't that heavy into the house I feel the fear again the minute I'm in the door. "What the hell happen here? Walking carefully up the stairs I see the house has three rooms. Each with its own feeling so present I think maybe a ghost could be here if they even existed. I put my box in the room that has the feeling of sorrow its faint almost whisper but still there. The biggest room that would be Dad's room radiates anger that sends chills to my back of my neck. Then there is the room that has the fear into its small and empty of any thing my room a least had a stain or two on the ceiling but not here. Its been repainted not just the wall, the windows too. Walking over to the window I feel the wood small indentations in the wood tell me that were once nails here. Someone had nailed the window shut. I look out the window a woman in her fifty's is talking to Dad, he waves for me to come down. I race down stairs any excuse to get out of this room were so much fear was once felt but isn't were it originated from.

"Amy," Dad puts his arm around me "This is our neighbor Ms. Hickman."

"Hello Dear," She shakes my hand.

"Hi," I say as Dad leaves picking up his first box of books, this woman must be a talker.

Once Dad's out of sight she starts to gossip "I can't believe your moving into Isaac Lahey's old house."

I've seen enough movies to know that when the house in question has its own name you shouldn't stay so I ask the obvious question "Why? What happen here?"

"Oh Dear you wouldn't know would one," She looks at the window were I was. "That was his room Isaac. His father use to beat him, we could hear him yelling at all him all night sometimes."

"My Gosh what happen to him?"

Surprised she look down I lean in "His father was found ripped to pieces in town one night after a fight."

She goes on about this Isaac boy but I don't hear her because I see him or I think its him. It is a boy my age taller then me, with curly brown, just looking at me; he can't be able to hear us but the way he's look at us.

"Amy," Dad yells from the house.

Looking away for maybe half a minute but he's gone "Oh Dear better get unpacked." The woman said with a smile petting my shoulder.

I was able to unpack most of my cloths, which, was great being that I was going to school tomorrow. As the daughter of a teacher had not perks. Even so I was a pretty good student getting mostly A's. My trouble class was french I just couldn't make the words fit together. I was getting a C-, my Dad's idea of help was changing the TV setting to a french dub a whole week of it and I was still getting a C.

All my other class I would be getting A's or B's some people thought it was because Dad was a teacher. The truth was I loved to read everything I could get my hands on the proof was in the five boxes full of book each separated into genre and alphabetized. My book shelves, unfortunately were damaged by the movers who loaded our truck. So, for now that would have to stay in the boxes. Dad said as soon as possible we would replace them.

My bed frame was already in the large room that was Dad's so I had to carry it to my room. Setting it up was hard to because that boy, Isaac was watching us I didn't look at him again, I could just feel it.

Laying in my bed still in my jeans and t-shirt looking at the off-white walls it would give me a head-ache I stand to open my window thinking about a color to paint this room not pink I hated the color pink. A breezes carried fresh scents of pine, flowers, and the faint smell of home. I scan the street looking for him, he was here looking at the windows of the room next to mine. His room I'm sure. Dad knocks on the door frame the door being open already.

"It still feels weird?"

I turn to face him "If was just weird I wouldn't be so unnerved."

"Yeah, our neighbors filled me in on the story." This was as close to to being right as I could get.

"Something bad did happen here I don't know why or how but it did." I say in a small voice.

"Don't worry," He pulls me into a hug. "We'll make this our place soon."

Nodding the sooner the better I was psychic but a I knew that tonight I wouldn't sleep well.

"Class this a new student Amy Greene," The principle said to the class of thirty. "I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome.

"Well," the teacher said "You can sit next to Miss. Argent."

I take my sat next to the girl she pretty with long black hair, fair skinned but something about her is off. "I'm Allison."

"Amy."

"Could we all open our books to chapter four please," The teacher said placing a book on my desk.

"So, your new?"Allison said in almost nostalgic tone.

"Yep my Dad got job here so we had to move." Also totally beat this girl who said my best friend was a slut.

"Really what does he do?"

"Its a surprise," I say opening my book ending conversion.

Class goes on I have homework writing summaries about each sectional I want to get thought this then go running. Moving in yesterday happen wiped me out today I could feel my muscles yelling at me to run. Also as a city girl I was use to running in back ally's or on rooftops, however, here there was a animal persuasive. I wanted to run in real forest with tree's and grass.

"So, whats your next class?" Allison asked as I put my book in my locker.

"Chemistry?"

"I have french," she said.

I make a noise of distraught "I hate french."

She make a Oh face "Well say hey to the teacher."

True to my nature I'm the first one in class "Did you break anyone yet?"

"Nope," I say taking the book heaver then my history book to an empty seat.

"Well, the day is young." He said writing his name on the black-bored.

More students come in each giving me their name and asking if this new teacher is a hard ass like the last one. Then in the middle of lying to this boy about how much I like it here I see him. Isaac looks just as surprised to see me mostly because I was at the table he sat at alone.

"You could say Hi," I say as he just stares at me.

"Um...Hi." He said sitting.

"I take it we're not starring at me last night?"

"Um..."

"Looking on on the new girl Lahey that's weird even for you," A male voice said from behind me.

I know its the twins Ethan and Aiden the twins who didn't say a word to me but still like Allison they gave off bad vibes. "Class I'm Mr. Greene your new teacher I would like to say I'm sorry about your previous teacher passing."

We get more reading while Dad reads the papers of an essay that was assigned. I try to read but the twins are talking.

"Lahey," One of them Ethan most likely he was the one who started everything.

"Lahey did enjoy your motel stay? I hear it was a great place." Aiden said and I swear I hear the smile on his face.

"Are you okay," I ask in a whisper as his hand grip wood of the table so hard that the wood might break.

"Oh," Aiden said. "Look who got someone to protect you."

Ethan then said "To bad you did have her last week in the closet."

They laugh but Aiden speaks again "That was fun."

"We should do it again."

Looking up at Dad who is engrossed in a paper I turn on them "Will you two shut the hell up."

"You can hear us?" Ethan asked surprised.

"Yes, I hear annoyingly identical voice," I turn back to my book.

They thankfully shut-up for the rest of class Dad gives out a reading assessment but no written work. He does, however, stop me "You forgot this."

"Thanks," I say money he gave my for lunch it must have fallen out of my pocket. I smile leaving the class I lunch now then french, lastly English. Then home to home work and hopefully my running shoes.

"Hi," Isaac said walking with me.

"You said hi already," I put all my whole bag in the locker.

"Then I should tell you need to move." He said as we enter the lunch line.

I sigh "Tell something I don't know that place gives my the creeps."

He give a light chuckle "It was never that happy of a place."


	2. Questions

Questions

"Did you finish your homework?" Dad asked as I lace up my running shoes.

"Yes," Rolling my eyes I look around the room it still feels sad Isaac said this wasn't a happy place it was true I would have to fix that. I stand taking my iPod putting on shuffle ready to run. Looking at my father I see he wants to say something but is biting his lip "Spite it out Dad."

"I don't want near that Lahey boy and I think you should wait till night for running."

"Why?"

"Why run or why Isaac?"

"Both."

He sits on my reading chair "I've heard things about him he's dangerous." I suppress laugh because in category of danger I'm sure I would win against him. Today in class when the twins were taunting him he wasn't violent toward any one but himself. "Amy I hear things about his father."

"What things? I had heard things at school but I didn't believe something told by a third party."

"His father was bad man. The principle told me he would lock him in freezer."

That explained the fear and anger in this house "So, I talked to him he's not dangerous unless provoked and I don't plan on provoking him."

His lips press into a thin line I had won that one "Fine but running this isn't Portland people aren't use to seeing a runner like you."

Pulling at my hair I know he's right back home I could run though ally or on rooftops, which, was weird there but I wasn't likely I would meet anyone who saw me. "I'll be careful and no weird stuff just running." I give him my best puppy dog face the one I used so many time as a kid.

"No weird stuff," He repeats "And if you meet anyone?"

"I'll come home I promise."

"Go," He said his thin parent face threatening to go soft.

"Thanks Dad." I leave through the kitchen running down the street not at my top speed but still fast. There should be a running trail that leads into the woods.

I was right a trail worn into the ground leads me into the persuasive its like nothing I've ever seen. Tall tree with branch beckon me to clime them like some primal drive that was hidden inside of me when I was in the city. Yes, I could get use to this in fact I might even be able to put of with house if I could run like this. No one is around I'm sure of it so speed up pushing my body. It pushes back and feel the wind passing me bring me sounds of bird, small animals, and water. If only Dad could understand that I had to run like this wild and free.

"How was it?" Dad asked as I enter the house.

"Good," I say taking a glass of water from the table.

"Good?" His question is there but I choose to ignore it.

"Its different, I can't tell you how it just is."

He nods "Well clean up we're eating in tonight."

This time I do giggle "You went shopping with out me."

"Yes, I did and manged to find chicken and some other stuff." He nods to the table were plastic bag stand.

The other stuff turns out to be carrots and rice along with cereal "This isn't half bad."

"But?"

"But, you forgot milk and I still haven't found the spoons," I hold up the Apple jacks

"Oh ye of little faith look in the fringe."

I do "I am impressed sir."

"Don't be to impressed I still have no idea how to cook any of this." He hold up the chicken looking lost in a sea of spices.

"Fine," I wash my hands.

"I'll be unpacking," He moves slowly like the chicken will get and fight.

"That would be wise."

)()(

The week pass fairly quietly with school I was settling in well, I even joined a club I couldn't do sports I might show off and that would be bad. But, potters club it was fun to create, I even some normal friends that was sitting with at lunch. Mostly we talked about our project's. We had to make a miniature of our house, I found that my attention to details was crystal I could see the house without even looking at pictures most of my house was from memory.

So, here I sat with Kenny and Amber who were in the club with me talking about our house "I can't even make dent with out looking at picture and wonder-girl can make a chimney with one glance."

"Hey," I defend myself. "Some people have a good memory."

"And," Kenny puts his two cents in "Some people don't remember what they had for breakfast."

"That's not true," Amber said.

Kenny puts a cupcake on the table "I will give this cupcake that my mother made with all her love if you tell me what you had for breakfast this morning."

"Did she make the icing too?

"Yep," He said sweeping it over my nose. The sweet smell of the chocolate frosting makes my mouth water.

"I had a bowel of Apple jacks"

"Sold to the apple in seat number two." He hands it over.

Amber whimpers "We'll split it."

"Hey," Kenny taps my arm. "Isaac is looking at you."

"So?"

"So? Look I know your new but he kill his own father."

"I heard his father was ripped to pieces." I say taking a bit of my cupcake.

"They never proved he didn't Jackson Whittemore just recanted his statement," Amber said in a small voice.

Look over at him "He doesn't look like a murder to me."

"Looks can be deceiving," Kenny said.

"Well why don't I just ask him."

"What?" They both say it together.

"You wouldn't your not stupid,"Amber said.

I stand "I guess I'll be proving you wrong." Walking across the cafeteria I walk right to the table were he's sitting with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski.

"Your not doing this," Kenny said taking my hand.

"I never back down from a challenge," I turn to see them both. "Your Isaac right."

"Yes," He said his eyebrow going up this is the first time I've spoken since my first day.

"Did you kill your old man?"

The color drains from his "No."

"That rude," Stiles said.

"I didn't ask you," I say to him giving my him my best come at my stare. Turning back to Isaac I smile "Thank you."

"And?" Amber said as we sit.

"He didn't do it," I say.

"How do you know?"

I look over to see if he's still look at me and I know he can't hear but still I say "I have good judgment."

)()(

"You did what?"

"I asked a simple question," I say washing the plate in my hand apparently Mr. Lahey didn't believe in dishwashers. Dad had heard about it and in fact I think everyone at school heard about my question or maybe it was his answer as far as I knew he never would say _Yes_ or _No._

He's was drying "Why? Why did you ask."

A long sigh come out of me "I don't know maybe I was the first to ask and that's why I got a answer."

"So he didn't do it."

"Come on Dad you've seen him in class so quite and jumpy." I was sitting next to him had been for the whole week but every time I moved to touch him he give a little flinch. Most people wouldn't notice but I did whatever happen to him was still heavy in mind I would take time for these memory's too fade.

"True enough," He said placing the plate in the cabinet.

"But, he's different something about him."

"Different how?"

I pull the plug "I think he could be...Like me."

"Like you," Dad said in that curious tone.

"Yeah," This was the forbidden topic. "Him and couple others. I haven't asked yet but they're all different but the same like me."

"And if they aren't?" I had done this once before had a weird feeling told then almost got bullet in head.

"That's just it if I don't ask I'll never know."

"Lahey," Dad said in low tone I probably shouldn't have heard that. "If you have to ask he would be the one.

"Right," I yawn. "I'm going to bed don't stay up to late."

Climbing the stairs I inhale the new smell of the house its filled with a new smell clean like fresh clothes. I had done the next day after school I found this shop it had all kind of herbal medicine but what I wanted was the sage. Gypsies used age to clean a home most people thought it was a scam but I knew it was true. So, I brought some let it burn in every room in this house. Especially the basement that were all the fear and anger was strongest so strong that burned sage there the next day still it got the job done.

Going into my room I hear a tap on the window opening the its him looking around I knew he was watching me but I never thought he would try talking to me. I open the window "Hi."

"Hey," He said looking around my room. "Can I come in."

"Sure," I step back as he enters the room.

I sit on my bed "Question. Why didn't you use the door?"

"Doors are for squares. Why did you let me in?"

I chuckle "Like I said I have good judgment your no killer dangerous sure but then again everyone is dangerous."

"This place is different," He said sitting in my reading chair.

"Sage its an old Gypsies trick cleans a room that has bad **fung** **shui," I smile a small smile.**

**"Fung Shui, you could call it that."**

**"Well," I pull a book of matches out of my night table. "Imprinted memory is a bite of a mouth full."**

**"Imprinted memory?"**

**Quickly I stand to light the candles the scent was peaceful "You know when you an old house and you can smell its old. This place was kinda like only a couple different emotions."**

**He chuckles this time "I know what you mean."**

**"You should go my Dad coming up the stairs but if you want could you meet in the woods in the morning?"**

**"Were," His face light-up with a smile. **

**"Um...The ravine as soon as you wake-up I have to show something you now go," I say as the heavy steps get closer.**

**"Amy," He knocks.**

**"I'm fine just settling in for the night," I say blowing out my candles. **

**"Okay good-night."**

**"Night," I say. **

**Now that I've talked with Isaac I truly get ready for bed now a little feeling of joy. I had talked to him not just about school or my rube question today. Then there was his smile his solemn stone like face was gone transformed by a smile that was rare I could tell that much. I had question for him and he would some of his own after tomorrow, and if was wrong then I guess I would show how dangerous I was. **


	3. Answers

**Answers **

**I was the first one at the ravine of course the sun wouldn't be up for another twenty minutes. This was crazy even for me Dad didn't know the half of could do and now I was going to show someone I hardly knew add the fact that he was a boy. What if he freaks out, then I'll be on the other side of the ravine he won't be able to hurt me. If he pass out like my other friends did when I first showed them my eyes. That was more subtle then what I was about to do but I was so sure about this. However the more light that flooded the forest floor less sure I became of my plan.**

**The sun was just peeking over the town when his voice interrupted my thoughts "You know that's very dangerous you could fall." **

**"Dangerous for some but not for me," I was sitting on the edge of the deep ravine. **

**He sits next to me "So any reason why we're here?"**

**Standing I look over at the other side "I have to tell you something but you'll only believe me if I show you." **

**"Amy?" Isaac looks at me with a don't this look. **

**"Just don't scream or runaway because I think we're alike." I say smiling then in one graceful motion I jump over the ravine my heart threading to beat right out of chest but I land on my feet my eye a glowing shade of yellow.**

**"That's good," He said in normal voice that a human couldn't hear from were I was. "But." He said taking a step "A running start helps." Then in few seconds he's right beside me. I look at him, he's change more animal then human but I just laugh when I notice he has no eyebrows. "Most people would run."**

**"I'm not most people and you have eyebrows that's funny not scary." I say looking at his new wolfish face. **

**We sit again on the edge of cliff "So, your werewolf too?"**

**"Yeah, I was starting to think I was the only one," That sounds bad.**

**His tone is surprised mixed with shock "Never how long have you been shifting." **

**Thinking back to that night when it first happen I was so young "Three years this April, I had been thirteen for two days when it happen."**

**"Three years." He said to himself.**

**"What about you?"**

**"One year this March."**

**"And Scott, the Twins, Boyd," I say the names of the other I thought could be not just human.**

**"Yep, Scott and Boyd were bitten like us."**

**"Ethan and Aiden?"**

**His face tightens "They're alphas-"**

**"Alphas'?" I could tell he had more to say but I didn't know there were alphas' like real wolves.**

**"How have survived this long on your own?" **

**"I survived because I wasn't on my own I have my Dad and my friends in Portland I told them. I guess my pack was a human one."**

**He nods guess that I was right about that "We could talk all day about that it."**

**Thinking about it I stand taking a few steps back "Well I have plans for my Saturday."**

**"I don't so I could tell you about it," He said standing too.**

**"Fine but your gonna help out no sitting on your butt," I run and jump over the ravine. **

**He smiles that light his face up and is next to me again "I guess your suck with me for the day."**

**I don't why but I liked the fact that he would be with me today "First to house has to tell my Dad."**

**"Your on."**

**I think he said ****_On_**** because I was already running Dad was as understanding as a parent could be. He would come pick me up early in the morning from what ever ally I had found after a full moon or when nightmare's cause me to rip my sheet to sherds. Even when it was my loss of temper that landed us here. No, he would just smiled a sad smile and say: ****_Its okay Sweetheart we'll just make the best of this._**** But, even he had limits I was sure that this would push him to that limit.**

**"Hell no!" I was right about Dad's reaction. Now that this was my house now I could enter but Isaac had to be invited. It was one of those rules I had learned the hard way at a sleepover. **

**"Dad," I say looking at Isaac he was still wait patiently to be invited in.**

**"Amy, I know you trust this boy but I don't he killed-"**

**"I didn't kill him," Isaac said from the back step then chuckled "Turns out someone hated him more me."**

**"Your not helping."**

**"Hold on," He puts his hand up to silence me. "who did kill him?"**

**"Its complicated a lizard demon that was really this ass-hole Jackson did the killing but Matt his boy my Dad almost drowned told Jackson to do it because he was his master and there more to it but I don't think I should tell you about it out here in the open were normal people can hear.**

**I sigh "He's right the logical thing to do is to let him inside."**

**"Fine," He said in that I give-up tone. "You can come in."**

**"Thank you," I say as Isaac enters the house.**

**)()(**

**"Spider-man all the way," Isaac said as we debate who would win in fight superman or a werewolf.**

**"Really you aren't gonna show species pride." I had said that while Spider-man was cool he wouldn't win in a fight against a werewolf.**

**"He shots webs out of his wrist how do I beat that?"**

**I point my paintbrush at his mouth, we were painting my room, "You have teeth sharp teeth that can snap bones like twigs I fail to see how webs will stop you."**

**"True but Spider-man wasn't afraid of a little flower." **

**"No, he was afraid of redhead in a tight skirt." **

**"You haven't met Lydia have you she'll put the fear of redheads in you." **

**laughing I turn to a deeper subject "What is with Lydia and Allison you said they know but how?" **

**His brush stops "Lydia is to smart for her own good but harmless. Allison is a hunter."**

**The giggle escapes "A werewolf hunter."**

**"I wouldn't laugh she deadly."**

**"So am I."**

**"I bet you are but be careful she's handed my ass once or twice."**

**My smile plays across my face "Your still new at this."**

**"You've met hunters?"**

**"Once a crazy blonde with an assault rifle." I shutter that was a dark road I didn't to go down.**

**"She said I was part of a dying breed that's why I thought I was alone."**

**"Your not," He said timidly.**

**I blush "Thanks. I mean for helping me with this." **

**"Its no problem I like the color," He said. **

**"Its peaceful," The white walls were now Teal colored a color that I always thought was peaceful color and soft. It also matched my deep purple bedspread that when we had covered it in plastic tarps and old white sheets along with the rest of my furniture. **

**"So, why do you have so many books." He asked holding up a one of books about werewolves.**

**"When I was first bitten I researched on my own for a while it was difficult I still don't know that much. The rest of them are just mine I love to read, I am the daughter of a teacher after all.**

**"I might know were to get you some real books," He said shy.**

**"Really?" I say blushing again. "I mean that would be cool." God were was Dad when you need.**

**"Amy?" He calls. "There's someone here looking for you."**

**"Great," I had just learn about other wolves and now I was going to meet another one something my instincts told me this person wouldn't be friendly like Isaac. I look out the window this man is in his twenty's, black hair, and built slender he could run. His jacket, however, shows that he has some muscle and could fight if the occasion called for it. "Isaac who is that?" **

**"Derek," He said in tone that sounded like I had just asked him to eat least thing but told him to smile after every bite.**

**"Stay here," I say going down the stairs two at a time I come face to face with my first Alpha.**

**"Amy you know this young man?" **

**"No," I look at his face it hard set like he doesn't want to be here. **

**"Can I come in?" He asked look around he was exposed out here. **

**"Amy is this young man like..." his question just hangs there.**

**"Yes sir I am," Derek flashed his blood red eyes. We both hear Dad's heart, it speeds up I know he remembers waking my from bad dream were I tell him about the man with red eyes.**

**"Not exactly like me," I say answering his question. "But from what I was told your not the one I should be afraid of."**

**"So, I can come in?"**

**"Yes, you can come in."**

**He walks though the door smiling he said "Thank you." **

**I look at him "Don't smile it makes you look creepy but you're for a reason spit it out."**

**His face goes into a harder look that I can tell is more normal "Quick and to the point I like that. Taking a deep breath "Whose here with you?"**

**"Isaac's helping me out." I say looking at Dad who is radiating fear. "Dad why don't you tell Isaac to come down. I think we all need to talk like grown people."**

**"Sure honey," He doesn't run up the stairs but its closer to running then walking.**

**"He's afraid of me." **

**I note a little hint of joy in his tone "Why are you here Derek?"**

**"You know my name someones been chatty." He said as Isaac comes down the stairs with out Dad.**

**"She doesn't know anything," He said making triangle.**

**"Really?" he smiles again.**

**"See there's the creepy smile I bet people hid there children from you." I say sitting on the stairs, Isaac chuckles,**

**"Your right I do have a reason. I want-."**

**"Want me to join you that was implied when you showed up tell me why I should." I don't Derek but he doesn't seem like the type of person to be talked to like this especially by a sixteen year old girl in faded jeans and covered in Teal paint. **

**"You need me." His words were simple but I knew the meaning. **

**"So, what after three years I need pack like yours no thanks I can handle myself. You on the other hand get your power from us," I point Isaac then to me.**

**"Omegas' don't least on there own."**

**"Who said I was an omega," I flash my own eyes. **

**"A pack of people gives you a place not power." **

**"Who said I wanted power?"**

**He looks at me very serious "Everyone wants power."**

**"Power gets you killed or worst. That why this alpha pack is here they want your power. You want to hold onto that power and I," I roll my eyes a childish gesture "I just want to not fail french."**

**"This is your plan then to do nothing?"**

**"Yep, I am the neutral ground of Beacon Hills I'm going to kill you or join you." **

**He gets down to my level "That nice but if Issac told you anything its that I'm the nice Alpha what happens when **Deucalion** comes and gives you a life or death choice."**

**"I'm not an alpha therefore I am no threat to him unless I join you and we both know its my life that he'll threaten." My eyes look at the spot in the ceiling were Dad is in my room waiting for this conversation to be over. So, he can my Dad again not just a human in house full of werewolves. **


	4. Deal

**Deal**

**Dad was meeting with Scott about thing important while I was painting my house in the art room. I was alone because while I wasn't the first to finish I did stop by to find Jordan pulling put the finish products. It had just come out of the kiln, white house begging me to paint it. Since the Jordan, the art teacher, told us we'd have to wait till tomorrow most people just went home but I had to stay so she left telling I could paint if I cleaned up after myself.**

**I started out by painting the roof the black, slowly I was layering gray into the tiles to make it look real. Next I would paint the walls that shade of gray blue, I would have to mix myself. Looking around I hear them two hearts beating in identical patterns "What do two want?"**

**They walk into the room "We want to talk."**

**"No, you don't." I say mixing the color "Your puppets on a string. If your leader wants to talk then he knows were I live."**

**"How does she know," Aiden, the drummer of the two, said to his brother.**

**"Because she's not stupid like the other betas around here." Deucalion said tapping along the rows with a long white cane. "She has the wisdom beyond age." **

**He tries to grab my little house but I take his hand before he touches the roof "The paint is still wet. It might mess with your whole demon wolf image if you have wet paint on your hands."**

**A smile traces across his face "I've had worse my hands."**

**Sitting back back in my seat I say "I don't doubt that."**

**"So, your a beta who had a human pack," He runs hands over Amber's house it looks like a house but the perorations are off and the chimney is the wrong place. "You have till the next full moon to find a new pack or will be a omega."**

**"That mean you have three day to choose." Aiden said. **

**I smile taking my paintbrush "Oh Aiden, I didn't think you could count wish I had a gold star to give you."**

**"You little bitch."**

**"Aiden be quite she's learning you both." His hand silences them both. "What have you learned from them."**

**"Well, I know they're the newest member's of your pack, Aiden is the oldest but Ethan is smarter. Everyone know about their different choice in relationships, and they are very eager to please you. Not prove themselves to the rest of your pack just you. Derek doesn't know, does anyone know?"**

**"Know what?" Ethan asked stiffening.**

**"That Deucalion is really your father." I look at them all three of have light brown hair, the same jawline, and of course the eyes. **

**"You are the first," He said picking up Amber's house. "Did you do this one as well?"**

**I smile "No, a friend did that she got the chimney in the wrong place and the windows should be smaller." **

**"Aiden how does her house look." He asked his son.**

**He gets close looking at the small house "Yep. If Thumbelina was around she could move right in. **

**"Sorry its empty on the inside kinda like you," I say taking my product back.**

**"He always had a temper like his mother," The blind man said. "But not Ethan was more like me."**

**"Well, I told Derek I don't want any part of this so I won't join him and try to kill you. ****Also I won't spy on his pack for you." I place my house on the drying rack. "In return I would really like it if you didn't try to kill my father."**

**The twins look at my like I'm crazy I guess they don't make many deals "You can't stay out of this?"**

**"Is that a challenge because I love challenges."**

**"What about Isaac?" **

**"What about him."**

**Ethan smiles that evil smile "You like him."**

**"He's a big boy he can fight if he wants to kinda like Lydia she'll help Allison the hunter but sleep with you in same night. You don't have a problem with that do you Aiden?"**

**"Nope, I love to celebrate victory."**

** I smile "And Danny he doesn't know a thing about us and I am more than happy to keep it that way. So, if this makes everyone happy we could all just go home."**

**Deucalion holds out his hands "I would like to see you?"**

**Its a request "Okay." I sit perfectly still as his hand softly prob my face.**

**"Your not afraid of me?"**

**"I know that I should fear you but I have nothing you want, nothing to give you we aren't enemy or allies."**

**"Amy Greene, the neutral one." He said as his finger run over my lips.**

**Aiden snickers "Like the movie."**

**"Call me Switzerland I dare you." **

**"No one calling anything we have a deal." Deucalion said walking out "I would like to see your house when its finished I think you have talent and you can call me Duke."**

**Taking a deep breath "You know where to find me and you know what I look like."**

**"That I do come on boys," He taps his way out. **

**While I finish cleaning my station Scott comes in "Where is he?"**

**"He who?"**

**"Deucalion." He sound nervous and look around trying see a hiding place. **

**"He left with Thing 1 and Thing 2." I pick-up my bag.**

**"What did he say to you." He concerned its sweet but unwanted.**

**"He said I could all him Duke." **

**)()(**

**The morning in class when I should be taking notes Allison tires talking to me again "Hey."**

**I keep writing it was bad enough Scott gave me the third degree about my talk with Deucalion. Now he was getting his huntress to talk to me "I don't want to talk about it."**

**She sigh "Scott's worried about you."**

**Putting down my pen I look in her eyes "I can take care of myself and you I thought were out of game." **

**"Making deals with a pack of deadly alphas isn't the smartest thing in the word." Her tone isn't one of concern like Scott she more commanding. **

**"Look I know your idea of idea of handling a werewolf problems usually involves a weapon of some kind but did you ever try using words instead bullets just once solve a problem."**

**"Words?" She repeated like this idea was completely new to her. **

**"Yes," I say a little louder then I should have. **

**The teacher look over at "Is something you would like to share with the class Miss. Greene?"**

**"No, I was just asking Allison for a pen mines out of ink."**

**"Here," She hands over a pen. **

**"Thanks."**

**Class pass in a quick silent fashion. The bell rings and I blot from class to my locker trading my book. I just want to be the normal people for a while, having a conversion that didn't involve wolves or pack or death was that to much to ask for?**

**Isaac is waiting for me in class its just us Dad must be copying a test "You made a deal with the Demon Wolf."**

**I sit down at our shared table "Yes, I did and no one died you should try it sometime."**

**He shake his head "Not my style. Was part of your deal that you stay away from me."**

**"Nope," I say "I just won't fight with you or Derek." **

**He smiles "Good I don't want you to hurt."**

**Before he can say more Dad comes in brightly saying "Good morning Isaac." **

**)()(**

**"What did he say to you?" Scott asked me again at the table were Amber, Kenny, and I sit.**

**"He said to invest in gold," I say as Stiles and Isaac both sit with me.**

**"That's not funny," Stiles said sitting real close to me.**

**"I think is funny as hell." Aiden said walking pass us, Ethan isn't saying anything but a smile is on his lips.**

**I look around flash my eyes "No one asked you."**

**"Hey, I didn't know you guess were sitting with us." Kenny said putting his tray next to mine.**

**"They aren't sitting with us, move it." Stiles gets up clumsy taking his tray over to were Allison is sitting Ethan is sitting with Danny and Aiden is walking over to Lydia.**

**Isaac leans in close to my ear "Meet me at the ravine."**

**"What did just say?" Amber asked as the supernatural pack leaves and my human friends sit down.**

**"He said to invest in Gold."**

**"What does that mean?" **

**Kenny and I both laugh "He asked me to meet him at a place."**

**"Like a date?"**

**"I want to say yes but the answer is probably no." I take a bite of my apple "So, Amber I'm planing a party this Friday would you want to help me out."**

**"Yes."**

**"My Dad will be there its not a Party just You, Kenny, and some people from the club." This was what, my old friend Anna, called a pack party because I would have them on full moon nights. **

**"Cool," Amber looks at the table where Isaac is sitting no doubt listening. "Is he coming too?"**

**"No, he's not coming."**

**)()(**

**"So, I'm not invited to your party." He said in mocking tone.**

**"Shut-up," I say kissing him before I think about it to much. His taste is sweet like the best chocolate or the freshest piece of fruit. We pull apart all to soon"I just wanted to do that."**

**He shocked "I don't really have a problem with that you could do it again if you wanted."**

**"Your not invited to the party but I would like it did show up after." I say carefully hoping the point gets across.**

**"I could do that." He said taking my hand we walk at a normal pace though the woods. "The reason I asked to come out here is because I want to take you out."**

**"Like on a date," My cheeks were burning.**

**"Yeah, I mean I know you have plans Friday but maybe Saturday we could go to a movie?" His words stumble out of his mouth like he practiced them but just couldn't preform them in front of the indented audience.**

**"I'll buy the popcorn if you buy the tickets." I kiss him again "My Dad is gonna freak out... again."**

**"He'll get over it." Isaac breathed the words into my ear.**

**When I brought Isaac home his reaction was understanble in a way Isaac was branded with the title murder and Dad didn't know all the fact neither did I. When I told him I had a date his heart skipped a beat. I think it was because Isaac had be invited into our house, that power it was always power, made Dad feel like he was keeping me safe. Leaving the safety of our house for the very supernatural town of Beacon Hills with Alpha's, Alpha packs and murderous Druids. From the point-of view of a parent his reaction was again understandable. But, I wasn't a parent, I wanted to on a date with a very cute boy.**

**"Are trying to give me a heart-attack?" **

**I forget they did run his family "No. Its just one date."**

**"With a werewolf." He said heart was still thumping away like a train engine. **

**"Really Jim Crow your gonna go there." **

**"This is different he's."**

**"He is just like me." I say going up the stairs to my room. Sinking into my reading chair with a book I try to get my mind off my Dad who is acting like a parent. Mostly he treated me like a adult not a kid because I wasn't like more kids my age but maybe that only applied in Portland were I was the only werewolf not here. **

**His feet clime the stairs one knock on the door three words "Can we talk."**

**I don't open the door "Talk about what?"**

**"A promise I made your Mother." He said in sorrowful tone. **

**Against my better judgment I open the door "What promise?"**

**Dad sat on my bed looking around the room "I promised her I would keep you safe. How can I do that when your out there with the very thing that killed you mother. That almost killed you."**

**"Isaac didn't Mom he was going though his own hell just like us," I say. Three years ago he was here with his father, while I was in hospital. Both of us were fighting so that was could live another day.**

**"Is that why you like him because he's broken."**

**"No," I hand Dad one of my old art project it was just a clay cup made when I was nine.**

**He give a short laugh "You broke this thing so many times."**

**"For the record the last time wasn't my fault but seven times its been broken." I say looking at the pattern that all was made by creaks. "I like him because he has creaks, life's broken him a couple times but like his cup he's still here."**

**"Can he keep you safe?"**

**I take back my cup "That is a question only he can answer."**

**"I don't like this."**

**Smiling I say "Your a parent your not suppose to like it when I date boys."**


	5. Pack

**Pack**

**My party was in full swing, Kenny was playing music and Amber was dancing around the room drinks serving. Of course Dad was in the house, he was just in his room with head phones playing songs from before I was born. I was paying for pizza giving the guy a nice tip.**

**"We have pizza!" I sing to the small gathering of about ten people. **

**"**Pizza, la nourriture parfaite pour les fêtes**," David,who was in my french class, said taking one of the pizza.**

**"I'm guessing you like pizza." I was still bad at french but it sounded like complament. **

**He laugh "Yes." **

**"Why did you invite him again," Katie, who was also in french with me, asked.**

**"I need a tutor and he wanted to come."**

**She smiles "I wish I had thought of that." **

**"Its time for the movie," I say as everyone settles in the living room. When they first got here I had three movies picked out then everyone to vote for the one they wanted. "Drum roll please." Kenny beats the rhythm on the coffee "The winner is Oz the Great and Powerful ."**

**I put the movie in "Amy come on we saved you a sit," Katie said from the couch.**

**"Thanks," I sit Amber is to my right, Kenny on my left, Katie is sitting next to Kenny.**

**"We should this again," Amber said as the preview start. **

**"I use to have sleepovers with my friends in Portland a least once a month." **

**"You throw a good party," Someone I think a Julie from the club said.**

**Smiling to myself I felt safe surrounded by my new friends I know that I had a pack again not I would be telling them any time soon. My old friends had know me since I was four telling them was hardest thing I had done. So, telling people I had know for almost three weeks not in the cards right now. **

**"So, how was the party?" Isaac asked I open my window.**

**"Fine," I say slipping though the window. "But right now I want to run." This was right I summer salt off the roof onto the hard ground.**

**"First to the ravine." Isaac challenged me.**

**"Good luck," I say running like the wild animal that I was.**

**I had never run thought the woods like this it was better the then running on roof tops I trusted my body to jump. Swing from tree to tree like trazan feel free as a bird.**

**"I win," I say making to the ravine, which, I jump over a fraction of second before Isaac who is looking as happy and care free as I felt.**

**"Your fast," He said taking my waist. **

**"I've been doing this longer then you." We kiss again with that same passion as before only its a thousand time stronger because our scenes are on hyper drive.**

**Sitting on the edge of the cliff in his arms he asked the question I wanted to ask him that very first time I met him in the woods "Why did you take the bite?"**

**"This its a happy story," I say looking at the stars.**

**"I still want to hear it."**

**"I was with my Mom we were volunteering in a soup kitchen it was late. Her car was in the shop and we didn't want Dad to come all the way over to get us. She said it would be okay if walked back to our apartment. I wasn't to sure about it see there was this guy who came in he talked with but he just looked at me it was creepy. When we left he gone, we both carried pepper spray but had never used it."**

**"He was an alpha?"**

**"Yeah, he said his wife and child had died in car accident, he was down on luck but now he was getting back on feet. He must have been followed us then when we were on this quite street then he made his move. She was the first one he garbed so fast he took by the waist into an ally and bite her arm so hard that it broke the bone. I was yelling running to her side I got my cell phone out I was able to call 911 tell them where we were. Then he bite me my on side I pepper sprayed him and he ran away." **

**"What happen to your Mother?"**

**"She didn't make it." I say as tears spring into my eyes.**

**"I was in the hospital for two weeks everyone thought I was in coma but in my mind I was still fighting him trying to save my Mom, till I couldn't anymore. That's when I woke-up Dad told me about how Mom only made three days. I was fully healed but my heart still was broken."**

**He pulls me closer to him wiping the tears away from my face "I'm sorry you didn't have a choice I had."**

**Thinking about all I had heard about Isaac and his Father "I don't think any of us had a choice."**

**"I just wanted to be able to stand-up for my myself." **

**Facing him "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."**

**"No, if we're going to be anything you should know." He said with a sad smile. "I had been working for my father digging graves since I was fourteen. Sometimes I would be out all night then have to go to school. That night I let Derek bite me I was scared because the night before I had been throw into a grave by an omega who ate someones liver I and had to talk to the police they asked about my black-eye. Of course I didn't tell the anything about my Dad. That night during dinner he said I would have to go the basement. I didn't want too the last time I had been in that freezer all night after that I swore I would never back there." **

**His heart speeds up squeeze his hand to let him know I'm here "Isaac you don't have to tell me anything more."**

**"No, I want you know." He continues "I had ran out the backdoor he was yelling that I better not come back. Derek was waiting for me I told him that I didn't want be put in a cage again. He told me about Hunter's and ravel packs that I would get hurt probably worse then what my father did do to me. I said there was nothing worse then being locked in the darkness begging to be let out. So, he bite me that night and I never went into that freezer.**

**"Guess there is no happy story when it comes to being bit." I don't know why after both our stories I should feel scared but in his arm am safe. **

**)()(**

**The next morning I hear a new sound its the beat of Isaac heart "Good morning."**

**I hear the smile in his voice "Good morning." **

**Standing I pull on my phone dial the number it doesn't even ring once "Dad?"**

**"Amalia!" Oh, he must have been very worried he only called my Amalia when he was very, very, worried. **

**"I'm on preserve I guess I went late last nigh."**

**"Okay," I hear him taking the car keys "I'll be right there."**

**"Thanks Dad and um could we give Isaac ride too,"**

**"What is Isaac doing there." He's sounded concerned for him not worried that I was werewolf all night.**

**"He's still young I guess heard me and just indistinct took over." **

**"Liar." Issac said as I put the phone back in my pocket. **

**I sigh "I lie to him often I want him to live till graduation at this rate he won't make it to ****prom."**

**He nods "Come on the the entrance is this way."**

**"I thought you were over this Amy." Dad said as we drive to Scott's house.**

**I look out at the passing trees I had done this my whole first year "Sorry."**

**"Its just that she's closer to the wild it heightens her instincts " Isaac said from the back seat. "Its probably a one time thing."**

**Dad parks the car in front of Scott's house how do I know its his house easy. Scott, Derek, and woman who looks just like Scott are waiting for him. "Good luck." I say as he gets out of car.**

**"Thanks." He smiles at me.**

**"Isaac bring that girl and her father with you." The older woman said in a normal tone.**

**"Dad she wants to talk with us."**

**he looks at the two werewolves on the pouch "Is she?"**

**"No, worse she's a parent like you." I get out the car this might hurt.**

**Somehow the parents plus Derek were having a talk about us wile we all were hiding in Scott's room. Of course we could hear what was being said.**

**"Your at all worried that your sixteen year old daughter was with a boy all night?" Melissa McCall asked Dad.**

**"No," He defends me. "She's a good girl I know that she would be safe is she ever did go that far."**

**"Your not all concerned that your daughter is dating a werewolf?"**

**"She a werewolf too I might not like him but he's not dangerous." Dad said sipping coffee "Damn this is strong."**

**"Question, why isn't Derek talking?" I ask the boys who were pretending not to listen.**

**Dad most have been thinking the same thing because he said "You don't have an opinion on this Derek?"**

**"No."**

**"You a remarkable vocabulary," Dad said.**

**"I don't have an opinion because is none of my business what they do on their own time. Isaac's smart."**

**Scott and Isaac turn the direction of the words I was confused "Was that a compliment?" **

**"I think so," Scott said.**

**"And your daughter is the most clever person I know she make a deal with a very dangerous Alpha and she didn't even fight."**

**"That's sweet Derek but as parents were more worried about them together then apart." Dad said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because they are sixteen," Melissa said in that parent tone.**

**"Yeah, so why don't let them be sixteen."**

**Its their turn to ask "Why."**

**"When I was their age I was dogging hunters," He said in a grave tone.**

**"Hunters?"**

** I never told Dad about Hunters "Shit."**

**"Werewolf hunters," Derek explained. "They hunt and kill any wolf they think is dangerous the whole sect is chaos right now. So, they're more dangerous now then ever."**

**"We never met any hunters."**

**"That's hard to believe," He said in Derek tone.**

**Sitting on the Scott's bed I look at Isaac "He'll never let of the house alone."**

**"Great."**

**"Wait this is girl who asked out?"**

**I give him that same come at me look I gave Aiden "You got a problem with that?"**

**"No," he said in voice that was pitched higher then normal.**

**"Good."**

**)()(**

**The rest of the day I stayed home doing my homework, I was bad at speaking french but was worse was writing in french. This class would be the death of me, all the talk this morning about hunters and packs was point. It was three page essay about Louie the sixteenth that would kill me. **

**Someone knocks on my door its Amber she said she would come over to day "Amy are you crazy."**

**"Guess you know about my date with Isaac."**

**"look I know you think he's cute and he is but really."**

**I put my french to English dictionary down its not like was motivated "Have you ever had a conversation him?"**

**"No," She said looking into my closet. **

**I chuckle "You should he not just cute he's nice."**

**"Nice and deadly. What are you going to wear?"**

**"Um," I look down at my jeans and t-shirt. "This?"**

**"No," Amber said pulling pieces of my clothing out. **

**"We," She listening but is still throwing shirts and pants out. "Since it my date, with a boy I like, and these are my cloths I was thinking I would be able to choose what I to wear."**

**"Come on you want to look nice right." She asked holding a boot.**

**"Yes but I don't think he'll care to much about how I look we're going to a movie after all."**

**"Movie why didn't you tell me," Amber has a dress, did a even own a dress but throw back in the closet. "Stand." I stand because she doesn't seem to be taking no for a answer "Um...I got it you can keep your jean but lose the t-shirt. You need something that shows you have figure."**

**"I feel comfortable." I say as Amber inspects me. We had put this outfit together I in my dark blue jean but my t-shirt had been replaced by a tighter pale green v neck top, with light v neck cardigan. Amber was all for me wearing a pair of her heels but I said no to that I mind being short. So, I had on my black combat boots a parting gift from my friend Mia in Portland.**

**"And you look great you need this," She hands me my purse it goes across my body. **

**"Um, I was just going to carry my money."**

**She shakes her head "No, you need this because Kenny and I have some stuff that we'd like you to carry." **

**"Oh God."**

**"This is from me,"She puts a teaser and whistle in the bag "And this is from Kenny she said placing pepper spray and handcuffs into the bag along with her gifts.**

**"Amy, Isaac here."**

**"I'm going to go now," I say before she can put any make-up on. When I see him I blush, not in six years of being attracted to boys have I blushed now I do it this had to be a werewolf who can hear my heart race.**

**"Hey," He said blushing too.**

**Amber comes down the stairs looks at us then says to me "Told you so. Then turns to Isaac "I gave her pepper spay."**

**"Should I be scared?"**

**"Of her, maybe but not tonight." I say smiling.**

**"Um," Dad clears his throat. "Isaac I want her home in one piece by eleven."**

**"Sure thing Mr. Greene." **


	6. Date

**Date**

**Step one get chocolate and popcorn of course I'm right in front of Ethan, who is here with Danny. "This was suppose be my date night what are you doing here?" He asked not turning to look at me.**

**"Oh and I'm the one who goes around locking people in closets and tearing myself apart. This my date night too." We both look over at Isaac and Danny of course I can hear them talking about the movie.**

**"Guess you want a deal."**

**"I am good at them."**

** He chuckled sounding more human then I would have thought possible. "That you are."**

**Since its just him alone on pack or brother I speak my mind about him. "Look I know your the gentle one and you do care about Danny. Also I think given the choice you would talk things out not just kill like Aiden and Kalli would do. So, for tonight can we just be two people here on a date with the person we like?"**

**He turns to face me "That's fine with me."**

**Smiling at myself I "Thank you."**

**"You are the least kill driven werewolf I've ever met."**

**"Kill only breeds more killing and everyone loose something even the so called winner." I say to him.**

**He sighs "That's the truth." **

**"What did he want?" Isaac asked taking the drinks from my overflowing hands.**

**"To make a deal, so play nice."**

**"I will if he does." **

**I quickly change the subject ."So, I think this is the most normal thing we've done." popcorn to the to our seats.**

**"Yeah, I guess its good that were both so alike," He said with a smile.**

**We find seats in back of the theater were the least people are because its annoying when people talk during the movie. As werewolves we could hear every little commit and all the other stuff that happens in the dark during scary movies. **

**"Hey Amy," Danny said brightly. **

**I smile "Hi." **

**"Isaac," Ethan said I can hear the insult on his lips.**

**"Ethan." Isaac doesn't have a insult just a light but hateful tone.**

**"Remember our little talk Ethan." I say turning Isaac to the left **

**"You stay on one side we stay on the other," He said.**

**I nod "Nice to see you Danny."**

**We sit on the left row "If we were on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean do you think they would find us?"**

**Looking over at the oddly matched pair the wolf and human. "Yeah it would be our luck." I open my candy bar throwing bits of it in my popcorn.**

**"Seriously?" He asked as I look over at Ethan who now talking to Danny making him laugh.**

**"What?" **

**"Chocolate popcorn." Isaac sounds grossed out.**

**"Yes watch and learn." I close the bag. Then shake it till all the popcorn is evenly coated. Opening the bag a heavenly smell erupts cause my mouth along his to water. Pulling out a well coated piece of corn "Just try it." He opens his mouth I put the food in it.**

**"That's good," He said taking another piece. **

**Rolling my eyes I say "Right because I sure bad taste."**

**"I'll say." Ethan muttered so low that only we could hear.**

**"No asked you," I say jokingly.**

**Then movie starts its a scary movie something that makes me jump. I even forget that Ethan is here because he's is here because he is also on a date. I've seen him around Danny at school or around town he's happy then when he's with his pack that evil inside him comes out. **

**But the happy moment is all to brief the movie ends Ethan and Danny leave first while Isaac and I linger till the sound of his motorcycle is gone. "That wasn't to bad." I say as he drives the borrowed car back to my house.**

**"So, did you have good time?" He asked as we sit in the car in front of my house.**

**"I had a great time I don't really have a problem with that you could do it again if you wanted." He kiss's me again just like the others I was sure by now that if we did this every day for the next ten years it be same passion.**

**"I'll see you at school."**

**)()(**

**"It must be a werewolf thing." I say opening my window to see Ethan not who I wanted to see.**

**"What your boyfriend doesn't like using doors." He asked waiting to be invited in even a alpha had limits.**

**"Come in," I say sitting on my bed.**

**"This was suppose to be a job find the seer, get Derek to join us, and then we're gone out of this place." Ethan is pacing around my room his heart beating like a African drums.**

**"Ethan clam down." I say as his hands turn into claws then into hands.**

**"I can't he loves." Ethan yells at me his eye a blood red shade.**

**My heart speeds up "And what you don't love him back?" That was the wrong thing to say, he take my throat lifting me a good foot off the ground. "Ethan please." I mange as his hand, which is very hot, tightens around my neck.**

**"Ethan!" I was never so happy to hear Aiden's voice.**

**"Ethan!" This time its Deucalion. The iron grip on my throat loosens "Ethan you need to control yourself son." **

**His eyes cool back to the normal color "Amy?" His voice is full of confusion. "I don't feel good." **

**"Ethan you need to put me down right now." I get my wish he drops me, I land on my bed he collapse on the floor."**

**"Ethan," Aiden is at my widow looking at his brother concern breaking thought arrogant face I've come to know. "What did you do?"**

**"I didn't do anything." I say turning over the collapsed alpha in my bed room. **

**"Please let me in?" Aiden begged.**

**By now I had met the other alphas who made up the pack. Ennis who broke the front step because I told him get away form my house. He came to offer me his advice on packs and how I should join him. I wasn't afraid of him, he was just the main muscle of the pack also with Kalli. Kalli who was scary quite the first time I met her Ennis had just been killed so I just listened to her empty threats turn into sobs till Aiden showed up. They were all killers they proudly told me that but it was Aiden who terrified me the most. Because till now I hadn't seen that human side of him.**

**"Aiden," Ethan moans his whole face hot to the touch.**

**"Ethan I'm here," He said from the window. **

**If this meant I get my throat ripped so be it "Aiden you can come in."**

**He's fast by his brothers side in seconds "Ethan." Again he moans but this time I caught a whiff of his breath it smells like acid laced with a flowers. **

**"Wolfsbane." I say looking a Aiden who smelt it to.**

**"What did you do to him?"**

**"Me? I didn't do anything." I half yell to him thank god Dad could sleep though hurricanes. Checking his mouth the smell makes my stomach nervous "We have to make him throw up."**

**"What are you crazy."**

**"If he ate something then it needs to come back," I empty my small waste basket. "Sit him up."**

**Aiden does it holding his twin up "E I need you to throw up right now."**

**I snap my figures "Ethan throw up you'll feel better I know you will.**

**"Do it son," Deucalion said from the road.**

**"I don't want to it hurts." He said his voice barley making a sound I doubt that a human would be able to hear it.**

**"Aiden hit him," I say.**

**"I'm sorry brother." He said before punching him in the back so hard I felt it , however, it works a flowery acidic smell fills my room.**

**"Aiden?" Ethan said in louder but still weak voice.**

**"Put him on my bed," I say going to empty and possibly burn my basket. "I am in way over my head." Slashing cold water on my face I hear Aiden telling Ethan that it was okay he wouldn't leave and that Danny would understand he was sick.**

**"Thank you," Duke said from the door way.**

**"I thought you had to be invited in?" **

**He taps his way to me "I'm a the Demon Wolf I can do things that most others can't but they do hurt."**

**He shows my his hand red almost burnt "I can fix that." I run the cold water "Here this should help." **

**"Why are helping my son's?"**

**"Ethan is sweet someone who could be a good person if he was in different situation." I say taking towel from the cabinet. "And, Aiden needs his brother to keep him human. Why I'm helping you is because they need a father."**

**"You are one of those rare people who want to do good," He smiles its creepy like that one weird uncle everyone seems to have.**

**We both check on Ethan, Aiden is silent just holding his brothers hand "He's gonna make it." It sounds more like a question to us then a statement.**

**"Of course son," Duke said siting on the bed look at his is that's possible. "Your both fighters." In this moment its hard to see them as dangerous werewolves but as a family gathered around a sick brother and son. **

**I don't want to kick them out especially since Ethan can't stand I right now so I just sit in my reading chair pretending to read. "Can I stay here with him?" Aiden asked both Deucalion and me. **

**)()(**

**Waking-up the next day I'm in my chair, Ethan is in my bed I'll never get the smell out of here and Aiden is half on the bed half on the floor. I poke them both "Thing One and Two?" They both twitch I keep going "Wake-up its a beautiful day to get out on my house. The sun is shining and my father is starting to wake-up.**

**"Aiden?" Ethan said opening his eyes.**

**"I'm here brother." He said fully awake leaning over his twin.**

**"What happen?"**

**I answer "Someone put wolfsbane in your popcorn."**

**"The Durach?"**

**Standing I open my window "I don't know all I know is you tried to kill me."**

**"Come," Aiden said helping his brother stand. "We should get back."**

**"Good luck," I say as flip off my roof onto the ground Ethan a little slow in his run but only a little.**

**Dad opened my door looking around "Do I want to know who just jumped out of your window.**

**"Not Isaac," I say taking my sheets and blankets off the bed. **

**"So, how was your date?" **

**I smile brightly "It was great."**

**"It still don't like him."**

**"Your my parent." Reminding him of his position in our family lately its been in question, which, of us is the parent.**

**"Right," He said with a sly smile "Then as your parent I was thinking that we should invite Isaac and his guardian over for dinner."**

**This doesn't happen often that my heart skips a beat "Why?" **

**"Your the one who said I should get to know him better."**

**"You already talked to Melissa McCall about this didn't you?"**

**His face erupts into a smile "Yes, They'll be here at seven."**

**"Great," I say as a feeling of awkwardness laps against my body.**


	7. Dinner

**Dinner**

**Isaac knocks at the back door "Come in." **

**"Hey," He kiss me with a passion.**

**"Stop," I say in that tone were I really don't him to stop but he does.**

**"So, why are you cooking if this is your Dads show?" Isaac came over to ask about he Twins and what the happen to them.**

**I sigh but keep cutting my vegetables "Because if I can't stop this crazy train from leaving the station then I'll going to a least make sure the food is eatable. Mostly I don't want Miss McCall to get sick, if it was just us three then I would let Dad cook." He could get his human self sick while Isaac and I would just have to choke down food. Our werewolf stomachs that were cast iron wouldn't let us get sick. **

**"Is he that bad."**

**A small giggle leaves my lips "He can't even make cup noddles."**

**"Not true," Dad said taking one of my carrots.**

**Swatting at his hand I "Remember the apartment on 5****th**** street. I was six, Mom was out with some friends for a girls weekend."**

**He shutters at the memory "I never thought that many lived in the building."**

**"Till they all cussed you out in three different languages and the fireman had to clover my ears so I couldn't hear Mrs. Gutierrez yelling "**Maldito idiota podría haber quemado todo el edificio abajo!"

**Dad looks horrified Isaac looks lost "You don't speak Spanish do you?"**

**"No sir."**

**"Good," I say as Dad helps himself to more vegetables. "Now unless you can cook get out of my kitchen." Being in town full werewolves, hunters and a evil druid I can say its a good feeling to strike fear in the heart of one parent and werewolf."**

**After I get most of dinner done I let Dad back into the kitchen on the condition that he not eat anything and only stir the pots. The chicken should cook properly while in the shower. I don't know why I'm nervous Melissa seemed like a cool person understanding and willing to take in another teenage werewolf after the whole Derek thing. Isaac told me all about it we talked about it a lot. In fact we talked about lot of things, my old school how our lives changed after the bite, and what we would do after school. We tried not talk about anything bad or about the things that could kill us. It was a rule when we were alone we were just two somewhat normal high school students. **

**As I get dressed I have a theory about why Dad wanted to have Isaac and Melissa over because it was normal. This would be one of the few normal things I've done since I came here. Nothing about Beacon Hill was normal its like this place is computer bored and a unknown current moved all of us. **

**The current keeps me on my toes as the sound of a car pulls into the drive its Isaac and Melissa. They don't come in Isaac just looks at the house the nervous flutter of his heart could match mine. I pull my chicken out of the oven and listen to the two of them talk hoping Melissa has a parent pep-talk.**

**"Nervous?" Melissa asked unbuckling herself.**

**"That obvious."**

**"No, I just remember bringing boys over to my house for dinner they looked just like you." **

**He unbuckles himself "Do you think she's nervous."**

**"She probably more nervous then you so my advice is that you say as little as possible." The doors open the close ten steps to the door.**

**"Ms. McCall." Dad greets her warmly enough.**

**"Hello." She said smiling awkward Scott smile I had seen on Scott.**

**Dad seats everyone at the table while I put the dish out then I take seat across from next to my Dad who is opposite to Ms. McCall. **

**"So are we gonna talk about anything or just stare at each other?" I ask looking at Isaac whose heart beat echoes my own. Who looks so comfortable in this room it makes me just want to run.**

**"No. We can talk if you want." Dad said eating his chicken.**

**"Talk about what. Your our teacher, so school is out. Anything supernatural is defiantly out because you hate to talk about that. Family matters are worse because even that leads back to supernatural. And people are dieing all around us like there's something in the water. What can we talk about?" Melissa and Dad talk in that weird parent way they don't speak but the point gets across. **

**"How about sports Isaac plays lacrosse do you play any sports?"**

**"I use to play softball but I had to quite." **

**"Really." She seems sadden by the news. "I mean I understand that when you were young but now that you have some control."**

**"How about music?" Dad said trying to eases the conversation into normal topic. As far as I was concurred this is his show he watch it burn. **

**"Um...I don't know I really like Mikky Ekko."**

**"Me too," I say.**

**"My favorite band was the Beatles." Melissa said.**

**"I did think you were that Mrs. McCall." I say smiling I evil smile.**

**Isaac laugh into his drink, Dad almost chokes on his wine "I'm not it was my Fathers favorite band." She said a small smile cross her face.**

**)()(**

**"So, that didn't go too badly." I say falling into Isaac arms. **

**"I've had worse," He said placing small kiss on my neck.**

**I didn't doubt that "You must have drawn the short stick in life."**

**He tightens his hold on me "I use to think that when I locked in the dark or getting my ass kicked but now I think I might be-"**

**"Don't say it." Happiness if that was true then something bad would happen like Ethan eating wolves bane popcorn.**

**He gets it "Fine I won't say it."**

**"Good." Speaking the words into the world would make them real and then the Alpha's or the Durach would come to take the happiness away. The Durach I still hadn't met, which, was weird since I made deals with just about supernatural creature in town. **

**"You don't know who the Durach is do you?"**

**"No, I wish I did then everyone would be safer," I kiss him. **

**"I'll be fine its Derek I'm worried about."**

**I sigh "What did he do now."**

**"Ennis he's dead and Kali is out for blood his."**

**I heard about him kicking Isaac out from Stiles, who was the supernatural messenger of Beacon Hills. "Why do you care I thought you were with Scott now."**

**"Two reason. One he's my creator I could be dead or wishing I was if it wasn't for him. Two in order for him to join Deucalion he has to kill his old pack Boyd, Cora, Me.**

**"I still don't get it."**

**He laughed at my childish statement. "You don't get it because you never had a real alpha." **

**"Isn't it like having another parent."**

**"No well kinda its like a parent it is in some ways but not in other ways." He sighed unable to put it in words.**

**"Boyd has a plan to help him so I'll be going to his place tomorrow."**

**I pull myself out of his arms looking him dead in the eye "Please be careful." I say as tears fill into my eyes at the thought of loosing him.**

**He pulls me so close that I hear his heart the strong beats that survived so much for so long when would his number be up. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Isaac whispers the words into my ears.**

**"I don't want you to be fine I want you to be alive. Boyd says he's fine but loosing Erica did something to him made him hollow on the inside." **

**"Don't think about that." He said taking my arm stroking it gently wooing me to sleep. It works. I fall asleep to the sound of Isaac velvet voice telling all things we'll do this weekend how he wants to take me camping. Show me the woods how to hide in the trees how to mask my scent, and how to track. **


End file.
